El primer aliento después del coma
by musguita
Summary: Ya no es la guerra, ni el ahora o nunca, pero no deja de ser otro momento que parece perfecto. Un lugar más en su memoria.


**El primer aliento después del coma.**

Se pregunta si no era más fácil cuando tenía la capacidad emocional de una cucharilla de té. Todo se resumía a sentirse bastante inseguro la mayor parte del tiempo, tan leal como fuese posible y despreocupado. A intentar salvar el mundo. Ahora que lo ha hecho, que han empezado a hacerlo de verdad, no se siente como esperaba. No es el que esperaba ser hace meses.  
Todos son caras nuevas, incluso la suya. Tan solo los ojos y las huellas de sonrisas que conoce bien revelan quienes son. Camina casi a ciegas entre ellos, piensa en los lugares en que los encontró y compartió algo, en el dolor después de un entrenamiento de Quidditch, en los desayunos en los que solo respondía gruñendo porque aún no había despertado del todo y la risa de Harry cuando decía alguna estupidez que solo él encontraba graciosa, porque siempre fueron eso, un par de idiotas. Se acuerda de las ranas de chocolate, La Madriguera y un vestido lila. De cuando era Ronald, Ron. De que siempre será y se sentirá Ron.  
Y Hermione siempre será Hermione. Un animal de costumbres. Es posible que ella nunca cambie, que siga siendo la misma sabionda de pelo castaño y enmarañado, ojos brillantes y demasiado perceptiva, con tanto sentido común que tendrá para ella y le sobrará para Harry y él mismo. Seguirá siendo la voz de la razón aún cuando no la tenga. Será su Hermione.  
Hogwarts son cimientos, paredes que se sostienen gracias a la magia, rocas e historias de paz y guerra que se contarán durante siglos. Es el lugar donde reside la mitad de su memoria.  
Reconoce que de la biblioteca no tiene tantos. Sin embargo, ella podría contar historias sobre tardes interminables entre libros y pergaminos, pociones y antídotos, polvo y eso que solo puede ser a lo que huele la historia.  
-¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte aquí? –se apoya en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.  
Hermione se asusta y lanza un libro hacia él. Ron lo atrapa con ambas manos.  
-No me digas que voy a tener que pasar otra vez las pruebas. Y yo que pensaba que haber ayudado a Harry Potter a salvar el mundo serviría de algo.  
Vuelve a ordenar los libros amontonados que hay frente a ella. Se ha pasado demasiados años observándola como para saber que está sonriendo.  
-¿Dónde está Harry? –pregunta y se gira para colocar los libros en una estantería.  
-Prefiero pensar que no está recuperando el tiempo perdido con mi hermana.  
Hermione se da la vuelta y tiene esa expresión de "déjalo estar, Ron". Él se encoje de hombros. Tiene la sensación de que han cambiado las cosas pero que solo están donde debían. Es extraño y familiar a la vez.  
Deja unos cuantos libros al lado de otro montón que hay sobre una mesa llena de polvo.  
-Ya podemos irnos.  
-Espera.  
Ron tiene recuerdos que son solo suyos. Los que ha ido creando él solo durante los últimos años. Demasiado cursis como para decirlos en voz alta. Se acerca mientras ella enarca las cejas y le mira expectante. Ya no es la guerra, ni el ahora o nunca, pero no deja de ser otro momento que parece perfecto. Un lugar más en su memoria.  
La coge de la mano, sonríe y con la derecha le quita unas cuantas motas de pelusa que tiene en el pelo. Cuando baja la vista Hermione le mira y es como cuando bailó con ella en la boda de su hermano. Es capaz de palpar la fe que tiene en él y le aterra que llegue otro día en el que no le sea posible ser todo lo que ella cree que es. Incluso en sus memorias ella siempre le mira así.  
Aparta un mechó de pelo rizado y le roza la mejilla con los nudillos. Contiene la respiración un segundo antes de besarla. Un segundo antes de crear algo más que no olvidará. Lo hace despacio, a conciencia, con toda la paciencia de la que es capaz. A penas son labios, una mano entre su pelo y justo cuando ella abre un poco la boca él se separa unos centímetros. Todo lo que ve es castaño, sus ojos y su pelo y el aliento que siente en el paladar.  
Suelta su mano y la coge por la cintura. La ve con su vestido azul de la mano de Victor Krum, obligándole a estudiar para los TIMOS, sin dirigirle la palabra durante meses para luego despertar en la enfermería con ella a su lado, la tarde en la que le contó lo que había hecho a sus padres mientras lloraba, cuando se fue y volvió, todas las veces que creyó que la había perdido. El beso en mitad de la guerra.  
La sujeta por la nuca y la besa de nuevo. Es el beso que recordará dentro de diez años, cuando hablen de la guerra y la paz, de los que sobrevivieron y perdieron a la vez, de que algo tan simple como el amor les salvaría a todos. Es el primero de todos los besos. Tira los libros de un manotazo y la sienta sobre la mesa. Enreda las piernas entre las suyas, rodea su cuello con los brazos y le aprieta contra ella. Ron mete las manos por debajo de la camiseta y los dedos le resbalan por su espalda como la lengua de Hermione en su boca. Le muerde un poco el labio, gime, le acaricia la comisura con la punta de la lengua y ella le clava los dedos en la nuca.  
Se separa maldiciendo su estúpida necesidad de respirar. La mira y no puede evitar un sonrisa, consciente de toda esa suficiencia que se le debe ver en la cara. Tiene el pelo más revuelto y las mejillas enrojecidas. Hermione echa un vistazo a los libros que ha tirado.  
-Vas a ayudarme con eso.  
-Con lo que quieras.

**Fin.**


End file.
